Meowlody
Meowlody is the light-haired sister of the werecat twin duo. She is close with her sister Purrsephone and their best friend Toralei, and also there sister. Here is there diary: P.S. Meowlody's is spelled normal and Purrsephone's is'' Italic.'' Cover If we catch you reading our diary you'll be in double trouble! 7.26 Spending part of the summer at math camp was so boring I could almost ... fall ... asleep ... writing ... about ... it. Of course my sister liked it, she was a total teacher's pet. You like to complain but math camp wasn't that bad. There were lots of monsters to prank, I liked some of the classes, and I was not a teacher's pet. We were simply stuck in the middle of no-where with nothing else to do so why not learn something? I did learn something. I learned that there are worse things than being locked out of the house in the rain. Things like listening to never ending arguments about who was the greatest monster mathematician and having every geek in the camp tell me that the chance of twins being born is 1 in 32 or 3.125%. It's an interesting fact the first time you hear it but the novelty wears off, at a factor of 10 to the power of infinity, after every monster in camp acts like they're the first one to give you that information. So it wasn't a total waste of time for you after all? Whatever. 7.29 Every monster thinks that just because we are twins we must think and act alike every moment of the day. It's like they think we share the same brain. I have my own personality, my own likes and dislikes, and even though we don't have the same color of hair, monsters treat us like we're interchangeable. I even thought about learning a dead language just so some monster could say, "Oh they're not the same at all, the one with the dark hair speaks Manticore." I like the chaos that being a twin sometimes causes. I think it's awfully awesome and who cares if other monsters get us mixed up? We know who we are and if they can't tell the difference between us that's their problem. Learning a dead language is fine but why choose Manticore? They're the crankiest monsters ever. You miss the whole point. It doesn't matter what the language is, it's about... nevermind. We may not think alike but no monster knows how to push a twin sister's buttons like her twin sister. Push! 8.10 We went to the Maul today and some thing asked us if we were werewolves! I said, "Do you live under a rock or something?" Turns out this thing did live under a rock, but that's no excuse for making such a mistake. It happens a lot though I'm not sure why. Me either! We have different shaped ears, our claws are retractable, we have tails, we don't feel the need to run in packs, we have far better table manners and we are much neater in appearance. Werecats have been around far longer than werewolves too like all the way back to Ancient Egypt and India! We're also more curious about the world around us--I mean, we practically invented the Law of Claws and Effect. Werewolves are so... common... werecats are much more rare and mysterious. We are purrfectly mysterious aren't we? Purrfectly. 8.14 Do you feel a draft? I sure do--oh wait it's not a draft, it's the wind blowing on a patch of skin that is normally covered with fur. Sister, you will say that you're missing fur too but it's really just a few hairs. I had to be shaved down to THE SKIN! I can't believe you thought pranking Headless Headmistress Bloodgood by dying her nightmare white was a good idea. It wasn't a good idea it was a great idea--and it wasn't the idea that was the problem it was the execution of the idea that was at issue. Sometimes a plan doesn't always come together and how many times do I need to say, "I'm sorry?" I'm counting the "I'm sorry's" and I will let you know when you get the magic number. I told you that beast was a fraidy cat and sneaking around her stall was bound to make the nightmare nervous. Oh and what did I also tell you nightmares do when they get nervous? THEY BREATHE FIRE! Fortunately for me, you were holding a bucket of permanent white dye when I got breathed on so you were able to ... put everything right. Unfortunately, I ended up looking like a roasted marshmallow and a large patch of my fur had to be shaved off because the dye wouldn't wash out. It's a fabulous look for me... not. Your fur will grow back in a few days and no monster will ever know unless they happen to show up to watch us clean HHB's stables for the next week. At least she's letting us work off the mess instead of telling mom and dad. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. Not even close to the number. 8.25 We bought Toralei's pet sabertooth tiger, Sweet Fangs, a little present and took it over to them. Being in the pet store made us miss our pet canary. He used to sing us awake every morning--but we had to give him away because someone... was allergic. I'm not blaming her but you have to admit it's a little odd for a werecat to have a bird allergy. I know you blame me for having to get rid of him. It was really hard cause I loved him too you know, but just try to waking up every morning with an itchy tail, watery eyes, dry nose and a hacking cough. It was really miserable. You always blame your hacking cough on the canary but the real reason for your cough was because you didn't take your hairball medicine like mom told you to. She's really sensitive about it though, so I try not to bring it up. I am not so sensitive, but if you keep talking about it one day you're going to slip and say something about it in public and then I will be embarrassed. Lots of werecats get hairballs you know. Just because you and Toralei have never had one you both look at me like I've grown a second tail. Besides, we were like kittens when that happened anyway. It probably wouldn't bother me if there was not a picture of me in the "cone of shame" which my mom thinks is cute and won't let me throw away. I just know this is going to haunt me forever. 8.27 Totally pranked Ghoulia Yelps today... Okay maybe not totally but it would have been totally if that annoying gargoyle ghoul hadn't interfered and completely spoiled the milk. It was purrfectly planned and so clever on our part. We noticed--we notice everything--that little miss know-it-all has been riding her scooter down the same street at the same time every day. It's the street that goes past the library--she's so predictable. All we did was slightly tweak a detour sign that would have pointed her down a street that was closed for repairs--it had lots of enormous pot holes filled with rain from last night's storm. We were watching from a rooftop with our camera and when she got to the detour sign she stopped and was completely confused; but she always follows the rules because she's such a little do-gooder. So she was just about to turn down the street for a little "bump and wash" when this gargoyle and her pet griffin glided down from the roof of another building--it was the library--and landed in front of Ghoulia. We couldn't hear what she was saying but she pointed to the sign and then pointed up to where we were hiding. We ducked of course and escaped--sort of escaped. This gargoyle who wouldn't tell us her name caught up to us on the street and blocked our way--so rude. She had this horrible French accent and she said, "Zat was a vary mean thing you tried to do to zat poor ghoul." It gave us the perfect opportunity to practice the third "D" in Toralei's formula for the successful prankster--Demure. We told her that we had no idea what she was talking about but she ignored us and kept on talking--we have it all on camera. "She is vary nice and you are vary mean and I am going to tell all zee other gargoyles to watch for you now so you do not do such a thing again!" Talk about a monster with a chip on her shoulder and that griffin of hers was ill behaved as well. It screamed at me and I told her that if she couldn't control her pet it should be on a leash. I should add monsters who can't take a joke to my list of pet peeves and while I'm at it that griffin as well. 8.31 We were supposed to meet up with Toralei tonight for some Claws and Effect practice during the meteor shower but some monster made us late. I said go on without me and I would catch up because I forgot my camera and had to go back and get it. Good thing I did too cause I got some purrfect pictures of the falling stars. Even though we didn't get to practice Toralei's 3 D's we got to all hang out at the coffee shop together, listen to music and watch something better than any fireworks show. Much, much better sister. Meowlody and PurrsephoneEdit http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Purrsephone*'Parents:' The Werecats *'Age:' Both: We're 15 *'Killer Style:' **Meowlody: We purrfurr skirts, vests, and shiny, jingly bracelets. Purrsephone: We also love fashions that match. Right sister? **Meowlody: You're sooo correct. It makes life so much less confusing... for us. *'Freaky Flaw:' **Meowlody: Sometimes our curiosity gets us into trouble and we agree to purrticipate in the plans of others without considering the consequences. **Purrsephone: Why sister, you make it sound like we don't have a mind of our own. **Meowlody: My apologies, purrhaps I was mistaken then. *'Pet:' Both: We used to have a canary... but one of us is allergic to birds and we had to give him away. *'Favorite Activity:' Both: When we're not napping we love gymnastics. Especially since we always land on our feet. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' **Meowlody: When monsters automatically assume we think alike and always agree on everything. **Purrsephone: That's not my pet peeve. I don't like closed doors. **Meowlody: You could just open them. **Purrsephone: Not the point. **Meowlody: Whatever. *'Favorite Subject:' Both: We love Mad Science, especially the section on genetics. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Both: Home Ick-Ms. Kindergrubber makes us wear full body hairnets. *'Favorite Color:' Both: Our favorite is orange and burnt orange. *'Favorite Food:' Both: Ice cream. *'BFF's:' Both: Toralei and of course, each other.